Becoming Brave
by sushibear6949
Summary: She is beautiful without her knowing. She has great potential no one else has. And she is becoming brave. While her mother is working on her movie, Beatrice Prior has to go to yet another high school. But this one is different, she finds the meaning of true love. Will she still be the hopeless girl she knows to well, or will she be bold. You never know what love can make you do.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Four

**(A/N: Hey! This is my first fanfic so go easy on me! Please review and tell what you like and don't like I will probably post tomorrow or later today depends on how busy I am! And without further a do, ENJOY! ^u^)**

Chapter 1

Bring bring bring  
"Uugghhhhh!" I say after snoozing my alarm. Today is the first day of school, I moved here last week from New York to Chicago, my mother is a really good actress and singer so she has to move a lot when she does movies. Although she is starring in a new movie called "Hollywood Honey" and she said that it is going to take a while to finish, maybe two years but you never know she always finishes the movies before she is expected too which is why she is such a big actress.  
"Beatrice, wake up we have 45 minutes till school!" Caleb, my bigger brother, yells.  
Hesitantly I get off my bed and hop in the shower. After 15 minutes I am out and then groggily brush my teeth and hair. I pick out a floral crop top and match it with cream colored shorts. I decide not to where makeup since I am running late. I run downstairs and grab an apple and walk out of the house after saying bye to Caleb and my mom. I hop in my cherry red Lamborghini and rush to school. When I get there all the boys are looking at me and my car in awe. Awe? Why awe? I understand the car but why me? I look at a group of girls in the corner and they are giggling to themselves and giving me dirty looks. I give back the favor and scowl at them while trying to find the office to get my schedule. When I am walking a tall, tanned, pretty girl greets me. "Hi, are you the girl with the sick car?" I just nod and look at the ground, I hate attention.

"Can you help me get to the office?" I ask trying to make use of her.  
"Oh ya sorry, right this way!" She replies  
After going through multiple halls and passing tons of doors she stops near one labeled "office" so creative (note to sarcasm). I go in and am greeting by a middle-aged women, I look at her shirt and it reads "Johanna" hmm... Pretty name.  
"Hello sweetie, how may I help you!" She exclaims with a REALLY happy tone, it is annoying.  
"Umm... Can you help me get my schedule please?" I ask in my nicest voice possible  
"Sure hon, just give me a sec" she starts to type furiously in the computer then the printer goes off beside her, she pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to me.  
"Here you go! Christiana can show you your classrooms if you need help" she says referring to the girl who got me here  
I quickly say thanks and turn to Christina, she takes my schedule and then after reading it for a few seconds she squeals like a 5 year old girl getting a new Barbie doll, is everyone at this school so happy?!  
"We have the exact same schedule!" She screams  
"Ahh... I figured that!" I say in just as a loud voice as hers.  
I grab my schedule back and take a look for the first time

DIVERGENT HIGH  
Beatrice Prior  
10th grade  
Locker: 64  
1st period: P.E. - coach Amar  
2nd period: Music - Mrs. Tori Wang  
3rd period: American history - Mr. Eric Thompson  
4th period: Lunch  
5 period: Math - Mrs. Natalie Woodley ( i didn't want it to be her mother)  
6th period: Chemistry - Ms. Jeanine Matthews

_**(I AM IN MIDDLE SCHOOL AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HIGH SCHOOL SCHEDULES LOOK LIKE SO THIS IS MY SCHEDULE EXCEPT TWO PERIODS!)**_

"C'mon Beatrice we are going to be late!" Christina shouts. I don't like the name Beatrice anymore I might change it I don't know to what though.  
Christina drags me to the gym and I try to memorize my way there so she won't be yanking my wrist all the way there everyday. Once we get there I see a man with a Yankees jersey, basketball shorts and a whistle around his neck with a baseball cap on his head. This, I am guessing is the coach, he is HUGE! All the students gather around him and I follow with Christina close behind me.  
"Alright cupcakes since today is the first day of school you are allowed to do anything you want as long as it's physical!" He shouts over the air conditioning in the gym.

I immediately start to go the basketball courts, I grab a small basketball considering my size and start to dribble, I have been playing since I was four years old so I guess I am pretty advanced. As I am dribbling and shooting, while making each shot of course, a guy walks up to me and tries to steal the ball, I dribble away quickly and shoot for the basket again, he tries to block but misses by a few inches. I makes it in and he catches the rebound and throws it to me. He stands behind the rebound line and I know he wants to play a one-on-one game, I toss the ball back to him and he dribbles it in and I snatch the ball away and run to the other side of the court while shooting and making a 3-pointer to show off. We keep playing for a while until I am at 37 and he is at 18 points.

"Show off" he mutters under his breathe  
I give him a 'playful' death glare and he puts his hands up to surrender and smiles.  
"You're good, I'm Uriah by the way" the boy says  
"Bea... Tris, my name is Tris" hmm I like that, Tris.  
"Well good to meet you Tris, how long have you been playing?"  
" 12 years" I say simply

He raises his eyebrows and gawks at me. I always hate it when people get surprised they think I am not capable of doing things that other people can because I am smaller but I don't let it bother me too much I have to forget the feelings from my old school and try to be brave.  
The bell rings and as I am walking out Uriah slings his arms around my shoulders and I see on his other side he is doing to same to Christina. Oops. I forgot about her.  
"So Tris what class do you have next?" Uriah says  
"Umm... Oh, music, what about you?" I reply while checking my schedule  
"Oh sorry I have math, but do you have 4th period lunch?" He says sounding disappointed about having math.  
I nod.  
"Okay then you can sit with Christina and I with our other friends at lunch then I can introduce you" he says sounding happier. He turns to Christina.  
"It is okay with you if Tris sits with us right?" He questions. Christina gives me a confused look probably because of my name change but replies with,

"Of course!"  
"Okay then ladies see you at lunch!" Uriah screams

Me and Christina find our way to our lockers while getting to know each other and she leads me to mine then goes off to hers after saying goodbye. As I am packing my stuff in it, since I didn't get to before gym, I feel a hand snake it's way around my waist and stop at my stomach. I freeze solid and stare at the contents of my locker, I hear a chuckle behind me.

"Let go of me" I say suddenly feeling really confident  
"Make me" I hear a deep voice say behind me  
I turn around and punch whoever touched me, in the stomach. I have been taking self-defense classes ever since I was ten because I love fighting, I never got to use my skills in real life situations so this feels different to me. I hear a small grunt but nothing major. The guy clasps his hands around my wrist and I look at him. What I see makes my feet wobbly and my hands shake... He is smoking HOT! Wait, did I seriously just think that?! Bea... I mean Tris Prior does not think guys are 'hot' what is wrong with me? I see a well muscled guy who looks my age and he has chiseled features and a spare upper lip with a full lower one, his hair is cut short but not too close to his scalp, but what really makes me shiver are his gorgeous blue eyes, they are so deep and I see a light fleck of a light blue in his left eye. I figured I have been staring so I quickly shake my head and clear my throat.

"What do you want" I say rather harshly  
"Nothing, just checking out the newbie, nice car by the way" he replies in a smug voice  
"Thanks now can you let go of me" I say a little nicer  
"On one condition, tell me your name"  
"Tris Prior" I say  
"No way, Prior? Like daughter of Natalie Prior?"  
I sigh, that is all I am known for.  
"Yup that's me" I say  
"Cool" he says drifting off. I look down at my hands where he is holding it and at the one around my waist. I clear my throat and look down at his hands  
"Oh um.. Sorry, I am four by the way" he says letting go of me  
"No problem, and nice to meet you Four" I say laughing a little at his stuttering

The bell rings and I silently curse under my breathe I quickly turn to my locker close it shut and turn back to Four.

"Umm can you help me get to my music class?" I ask nicely he doesn't respond just kinda stares at me I snap my fingers in front of his face and that snaps him to reality.  
"Huh, what sorry, music class? Okay that is my next class anyways." He says totally stuttering I grin at him as he leads the way.

_**(A/N Good? Bad? Clichè? HELP! I hope you liked it don't worry this is a fourtris fanfic, I can't get enough of the two! Although tell me in the reviews if I should make Four jealous a little bit! )**_

**_~Keep up the fluff~_**

**_and remember... Theo James is MINE!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Tris

**(A/N: Alright as requested this is how Four and Tris met in Four's P.O.V! And...OMFG I ALREADY HAVE 2 REVIEWS IN LESS THEN A DAY! I can't breathe seriously OMG! Anyway I will stop I hate author's notes, please review favorite and follow it will motivate me to do more!)**

_**Tris's P.O.V**_

When I make it to music class I sit in the back and that Four guy sits next to me. The teacher walks in and she makes the whole class quiet down.

"Hey class! I am Tori and I am going to be your music teacher, all we are going to this year is perform music with different groups so we can all work together, and for the spring concert we are all going to perform something so what we are working on throughout the year is just practice for that, any questions?" The teacher says

I don't pay attention to the questions, except I find myself looking at Four, how he sits like he controls this school but his face shows something else I can't put my finger on it. I only realize I have been staring when he looks at me and smirk when I look down blushing.

_**Four's P.O.V.**_  
**(When he first met Tris)**

"Hey dude I dare you to hit on that newbie, I hear she had a sick Lamborghini" my friend Zeke says, me and him have been friends since we were in 8th grade. When I was new to the school he immediately became my friend, still is now. Although i have never had a girlfriend before and i NEVER have had feelings for a girl, so whenever there is a new girl he always makes me go out with them or hit on them or something, so technically he wants me to be a player. It gets annoying so I am hesitant on meeting yet again another new girl. Honestly I am not looking for a girlfriend, all they want is flowers and kisses, and all that mushy stuff. I am not a mushy person.

"Nah, man" I reply I don't really feel like hitting on a girl that'll just show her boobs to me. Although when she is walking down the hallway I see all the guys look her up and down and she doesn't even notice she is to caught up in a conversation with Christina. Interesting. When she finally reaches her locker, Christina leaves and I find myself walking towards her it is only when I find my hand around her waist do I know what I am doing.

"Let go of me" she says slowly, and honestly I find it intimidating but I can be more intimidating. I chuckle slightly at the way she froze the moment i touched her, most girl would just turn around and bat their eyelashes and try to kiss me.  
"Make me" I say in a low voice. Hopefully intimidating.

Next thing I know she turns around and punches me in the stomach. Ow. Is all I think, she hit hard, isn't it me supposed to be hitting on her? I grunt but that is all the pain I show. I instinctively grab her wrist with my other hand around her waist. She still didn't look up so I don't know what she looks like. Once I grab her wrist she looks up and I am blown away. She is gorgeous! Her beautiful blue-grey eyes sparkle, and her pixie-like face is so cute with her long elbow-length hair framing her face in soft beach-like curls. Her lips look like they can fit perfectly to mine... Wait, what?! No no no no no I do not like this girl I don't even know her name, she could be a slut for all I know! I find myself staring, but then again she is staring right back at me. She clears her throat and looks me dead in the eye, I find myself getting lost in her eyes until she breaks my trance.

"What do you want" she says harshly  
'You' is what I think. "Nothing just checking out the newbie" then I remember she is the girl that Zeke said had the cool car. "Nice car by the way" I say hopefully she won't hate me  
"Thanks now can you let go of me" she says nicer. Yes! She may not hate me!  
"On one condition" I need to know her name. "Tell me your name" I confess my thoughts  
"Tris Prior" she says simply  
Hmm... Prior I know that name from somewhere. Natalie Prior! The actress! Oh my gosh this girl is probably so spoiled.  
I mention Natalie Prior and she sighs almost like it is a bad thing. I end up just randomly talking to her and eventually letting go of her and immediately i miss her warmth and feel like I should touch her again. Then she snaps her fingers in front of my face and that brings me back to reality, the last thing I heard was something about music class. She is in the same class as me! Yay! I have to get to know her. I lead her there and take a seat next to her in the back. I then remember that I totally forgot about Zeke. Oh God. He is going to think i like her and I won't hear the last of it. I just stare at her while the teacher is talking and thinking about what I am going to do with Zeke I already know we are going to be performing all year I just hope I am partnered with Tris. After the teacher finishes talking I break out of my trance when someone asks a question and decide to pay attention. But all my thoughts end up trailing back to one girl. Tris. Does she like me? I know I kinda like her. I look back at her and she quickly looks down, she was looking at me too, and blushes. I smirk and think this is going to be a great year.

_**(A/N: Alright! There you go! Sorry for the short chapter I wanted to get another chapter out before bed! So did you like?! Please tell me and thank you for the support I am getting! And tell me in the reviews who I should make Four jealous by. And Josie, I am getting Theo **__**;) **_

_**~Keep up the fluff~**_

_**And eat chocolate...**_


	3. Chapter 3: Developing a Crush

**(A/N: Hey people who read this! Here is another chapter and please take a minute to review after you read it! I really motivates me to do more and no what you guys like and don't like! This is another long chapter like 1215 words! Anyway Enjoy!)**

Tris P.O.V

Well, music was interesting. I ended up being partnered with Four for the rest of the year, yay? I make my way to history and Christina sits next to me, I saw her in music, talking to a blonde guy with green eyes. I should ask her about it. I am about to, when the teacher walks in, and let's just say that the whole class immediately shut up like they were under a spell. It was kind of funny. The teacher has a stern look on his face, but he doesn't look much older than me. He has piercings all over his face and a tattoo up his neck, he scares me a little.

"Okay class I am your teacher Eric, in this class you will keep your mouth shut, and ALWAYS… turn in your homework, if you fail to do these things, there will be consequences" He says in a menacing voice while keeping his hands tied behind his back.

The rest of the class was a blur he only told us about the American Revolution and stuff like that, I am pretty sure he mentioned a 100 point test at the end of this month. _Great. _After that class is finished, Christina grabs my hand and drags me to the cafeteria. After getting my lunch, which consists of a burger, apple, cake, and water, Christina leads me to a table with 7 people. I see Uriah and…Four?! Oooh my day just got better, wait, oh come on I am getting all girly again UGGGGHH!

"Hey guys, this is our new friend Tris!" Christina exclaims so the whole table can hear.

"And Tris this is Zeke, Uriah's bigger brother, Shauna, Marlene, Will, and Four, and Lynn!"

She says pointing to each person. I only recognize Four and Uriah, but Zeke is a ditto version of Uriah, if they have telepathy I am going to freak. And Will looks like the guy Christina was talking to at music!

I hear a chorus of hi's and hey's from everyone except one girl, I think her name was Lynn. I do a small wave and sit in between Uriah and Christina. I look at my burger and I don't know if I should cut it with my knife or just eat it with my hands. I feel a nudge to my left and I see Christa looking at me a humored and surprised look.

"Have you never eaten a burger before?" She says completely shocked

"Ummm…. No, in New York I basically only ate Pizza and stuff like that," I say kinda embarrassed. She bursts out laughing and that makes Uriah look at me.

"Here, put this on it." He says while handing me a ketchup bottle, I put it on my burger and eat it with my hands after looking at Uriah eat it. When I take a bit my eyes go wide.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" I say and Four who sits across from me starts laughing, while I blush when I realize I said that out loud. I look around the table and everyone is looking from Four to me and back to Four.

"What?" I ask.

"You made _Four _laugh!" Zeke says "I have been trying to make him laugh like that since 8th grade!

"Well then you just don't have my charm," I say sarcastically, that makes everyone at the table laugh.

Suddenly Zeke stands up and shouts to the whole cafeteria "Party at mine on Friday! Be there at 7pm!" Hmm, a party should be fun.

Suddenly the bell rings and as I am walking I decide to ask Christina about Will

"Hey do you like Will?" I ask bluntly. She blushes and I immediately know the answer.

"Umm…no, why do you ask? She replies

"Oh come on, you were talking to him all through music and you were talking and sitting next to him at lunch, how can you not like him?" I ask

"Okay fine, I like him okay?" She says

"I knew it! I am so getting you guys together!"

"Oh no you don't, he doesn't even like me back!"

"Oh please, he was staring at you like Uriah stares at my chocolate cake!"

"Really?! Wow, my day just got so much better!" She squeals

"Is there any way that I can get you together soon?"

"Umm, OH! At the party on Friday we always play truth or dare! You can make sure he confesses who he likes! Oooooh and I can hook you up with Four!"

"WHAT! No no no no no, do not do that he doesn't like me and I do not like him okay? Got that?"

"Okaaayyy." She says with a mischievous smile. Oh boy I am never going to live through this.

We make it to math and the teacher seems really nice, but I just zone out and think about Four. With his beautiful blue eyes, and his muscles that show through his shirt. I wonder if he does like me. I _guess_ I kinda like him, but I don't even know him! Well, looks like I have work to do, mission 'Find Out About Four' starts now.

**Four's P.O.V.**

As I am going to gym with Zeke, all my thoughts go to Tris. She did make me laugh today, I have never laughed, like truly laughed. Gosh this girl is going to be the death of me.

"Dude are you okay?" Zeke asks. He brings me out of my thoughts and I just give him a confused look.

"You just seem off, are you thinking about _Tris_? He says, I just slap his arm and shake my head.

"Yup, you are definitely thinking about her, YOU FINALLY FOUND A GIRL YOU LIKE MAN!" He says

"No I do not like her! I only met her today, and she could be like any other girl, throwing themselves at me!" I say defensive

"Nah, she doesn't seem like that kind of girl, how 'bout this, during my party I will bring our group down to the basement and play truth or dare like we always do, then I can hook you guys up, or at _least _make you get to know each other." He says, sounds like a plan.

"Psshh, whatever, good luck trying though," I say like I don't care, but in the inside I am just praying that this plan will work.

**Back to Tris's P.O.V.**

After school I hop in my Lamborghini and pull out of the parking lot, I see a motorcycle besides me. The guy takes of the visor of the helmet and I see the gorgeous blue eyes once again. He salutes to me and tries to speed past me, I just speed up more and catch up to him. After a few minutes of doing that I find out that he lives on the street opposite to me! He waves and I wave back and we split ways. After I come back home I see that Caleb is not here, and I already know my mom is going to be gone for the next few weeks. I finish my homework and make dinner and go to bed, after brushing my teeth. I immediately fall asleep and dream of a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

**(A/N: And the crowd goes wild!, I hope you liked it! Thank you for everyone who is reviewing and answering my questions! Should I make the next chapter the party? Or nah? Should I make Tris and Four get a little closer then do the party? I will make Four jealous in the next chapter so sorry! This was just a chapter to get them to like each other!)**


	4. Chapter 4:Getting to know each other

**(A/N: Hey, thanks for everyone answering my questions, please read my author's notes because there is important stuff in there! My name is not Veronica Roth so therefore I don't own Divergent!)**

**Tris's P.O.V.**

I wake up at 6:00 and school doesn't start until 9:00, I decide to go to the gym and practice my self-defense. I quickly brush my teeth, and wear a sports bra and gym shorts. I go downstairs, drink some coffee, and head out.

Once I am there I go to the punching bags and start doing some punches and kicks, I do this for about 10 minutes when I hear the door to the gym creak open. I look to see who it is and I lock eyes with none other than Four. I give him a small smile and he returns it while making his way to me while starting to punch the bag next to me as well.

"Hey" he says casually.

"Hey, I never knew you came here, since when have you been fighting?" I reply.

"There is a lot you don't know about me," He says with a smirk playing on his face.

"Well I am not going to if you don't answer my question," I reply smugly while mirroring his smirk.

"Well if you insist I have been doing this for 4 years now," He says proudly

"Ha! Sucker! I have been doing this for 6 years!" I say jokingly.

He slightly laughs while shaking his head and going back to punching. I do the same and I feel his eyes on me as I am punching, he makes his way towards me and I try to ignore him. I fail to ignore him when I feel his hand on my stomach moving it a little to the side. I look at him shocked.

"Don't forget to keep your tension here, you don't have much muscle so just use your elbows and knees more often," He says in a serious tone

"Well thank you Sir, I was a little rusty, last time I hit someone or something, it was when I felt a hand around my waist" I say with an accusing tone.

"Hey that was dare… kinda," He says the last part more quietly and I feel myself blushing, well that was first, I _never_ blush!

I laugh a little and go back to punching, after a while I check my phone and see that is it 8:30. I should probably get going.

"Hey Four, I gotta go, school is almost starting, this was fun we should do it again sometime," I say

"Alright, I should be going too, and sure we should do it again," he says a smile playing at his lips.

"Alright, same time tomorrow? You could help me get better at my fighting, and I bet I could take you down," I say with a smirk

"Uh huh sure you can, fine, same time tomorrow, oh and prepare to go down," He replies

"Your on number boy!" I shout while exiting the gym

I see him laugh and shake his head as I turn around to get another look. I drive back home and quickly take a shower. After 5 minutes I hop out and slip on a lavender muscle tee, and black skinny jeans, along with my black and white converse. I put my hair in a high ponytail and add mascara and eyeliner to my eyes.

Once I am done, I go downstairs eat cereal and grab my bag and head out. I reach the school with 3 minutes to spare, I walk into gym and change into my P.E. clothes which is a running shirt, and running shorts. I meet Christina outside and what she asks me next makes my face drop.

"Hey you wanna go shopping after school since Wednesday, school starts 1 hour later?" She asks

"Umm… no I _hate _shopping and I have a feeling you love it, so I am just going to slowly back away before I die," I say slowly while backing away.

"Ohhhh no you don't you come here missy," she says and starts to run after me

"Crap!" I scream and run away

I run as fast as I can, I know this won't help me get away from her, but it will at least help her forget about the shopping trip, hopefully. I run to the coach so she can't talk anymore, since he is giving a lesson on football, I try to listen and as we are playing Christina keeps giving me death glares. Hey! She can be scary when it comes to girly things!

The rest of my classes go by pretty fast and before I know it, Christina is dragging me to lunch, yet again. Before we get there Uriah greets us and slings his arm around my shoulder, we keep walking to the cafeteria and when I take a seat Uriah puts his arm around me once again, my eyes dart to Four and he is looking at Uriah like dead meat, and he is the lion. I swear if this was a cartoon, he would have smoke coming out of his ears. It was quite funny. I think Uriah sees his look because he takes his arm off me and puts his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry man, she is all yours," He says referring to Fou

I look at Four and he is looking at his sandwich and I think I see the slightest tint of pink on his cheeks. Christina nudges me with her elbow and when I turn to see her she has a confused look while nodding at Four. I just shrug my shoulders and go back to eating, I am doing an amazing job not existing at the table until Christina nudges me again with all the girls looking at me.

"What? Did you ask me something?" I ask totally confused

"Yes we were asking you like 3 times, you just kept staring at Four," Marlene says

Oh my gosh, I didn't even realize!

"Oh sorry, what was the question?" I ask

"I asked if you wanted to go shopping with all the girls except Lynn for dresses for the party?" Shauna asks

I turn to Lynn and she is shaking her head vigorously.

"Save yourself! Just run away and hide in the janitor's closet!" She whisper-yells.

I laugh and turn to Christina who is looking at me expectantly.

I sigh, "Fine I will go, BUT! I get to choose the outfit," I say pointing at the girls

"Fine with our approval of course though," Christina says

"Deal."

After school I make my way to my car, once I get in I try to start it but it won't budge, after 2 minutes of trying I give up and put my head on the steering wheel. After a minute I feel a tap on window, I look up to see Four with a half smile on his face, god he looks cute when he does that!

I roll down the window and look at him.

"Want a ride?" He asks

"Please?" I say

"Sure hop on," he says motioning to his motorcycle.

"Oh gosh, do you wanna kill me?! I am not getting on that death trap!" I shout

He laughs, "Come on, it is not that bad, I ride it everyday," He suggests

"Ugghh, fine, If I die you are paying for my car," I say

"Sure thing princess," he replies

I hop on and hold on to the back of the motorcycle, I am not sure if he wants me to wrap my arms around him or not.

"If you want to die you can do what you are doing now, if you want to see your car again you would hold on to me," He says smugly

"Ha, ha, thanks for the offer," I say sarcastically.

I wrap my arms around him and I immediately feel electricity course through my arms and everything that is touching him, I think he felt it too because he jumps a little but not too noticeable.

After he drops me off I ask if he would like to come into my house, and he agrees.

"Want to watch a movie?" I ask

"Sure, hey do have any snacks?" He asks

"Uh ya, in the kitchen on the top cupboards, I will pick the movie while you get the snacks," I say

"Okkie dokkes," he replies

I start to pick out a horror movie since those are all the ones I like, I end up picking Chucky because it is the newest release so I don't think either of us watched it. He comes back with chips and popcorn, he sits next to me on the couch and starts talking.

"So Tris tell me about yourself," He says

I give him a confused look but answer his question, "Okay, well my name is Tris, I have an annoying brother 10 months older than me, who is a smart-ass, umm you already know about my mom, so that is why she isn't here, and my dad… died when I was 7."

"Oh, I am sorry I asked," He says

"It's fine you would have known sooner or later, so tell me about you," I ask

"Well there is not much to know other than I play football, basketball, and I fight, umm my mom died when I was 4, and I am not in best terms with my father,"

"Really? What happened?"

"Umm I will probably tell you a little later,"

"Okay, whenever you feel comfortable," I say.

He looks at me surprised, "Okay? You are not going to question me at all?"

"No, if you don't want to tell me just yet, I am okay with that, take your time," I say

We start the movie and enjoy the whole thing, except Four just kept looking at me at most parts, at one part when a scary part came I jumped in my seat and fell on Four, he chuckled and put his arm around me, as I leaned into him.

"I will protect you from the scary monster," He whispers in my ear while chuckling. I shiver with his breath on my ear. After a while I start dozing off and before I know it I am being carried to my room. The last thing I hear is this.

"Sweet dreams Tris," from a deep voice, that fills my dreams.

**(A/N: Sorry for the sucky chapter! Please review and tell me what you want for the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite and follow as well!)**

**~Keep up the fluff~**


	5. Chapter 5: PARTY!

_**(A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating! I was busy and really tired, so here is the longest chapter yet! Hope I make it up to you! Please review, favorite, and follow!)**_

**Tris's P.O.V**

It is now Thursday and Christina, Marlene, Shauna, and I are going shopping for dresses, and accessories for the party Zeke is hosting, at this place called The Pit, apparently it is the biggest mall in Chicago. Currently I am bored to death, while my feet are hanging for dear life to my body. Me, and Shauna are the only ones without dresses so far.

"Hey guys I got a dress!" screams Shauna

I take back what I said; I am the only one without a dress _YIPPEE!_

"Hey Tris come here I think I found the one!" Christina shouts

I walk over and see she is examining a dark blue dress with gold lacing around the waist as a sort of belt, and gold trim on the bottom and top of the dress, near the sweetheart neckline and arm holes. I stop dead in my tracks and stare wide-eyed at the beautiful dress I soon get to call mine.

"Christina this is perfect!" I squeal

"I know! Go try it on _NOW!_" She says strictly

I go to the nearest dressing rooms and get the biggest stall, I slip on the dress and what I see amazes me. The dress hugs my waist and my chest making me look fuller. It loosely fluffs out at the hip giving me a curvy look, if I say so myself I look _hot_! I walk out of the stall to be greeted by 3 squeals and 6 wide-eyes staring at me.

"OMG! Tris you are getting that now! In fact, I am buying it for you! Squeals Christina

"Yes Tris get it you look amazing!" Marlene says with a big grin plastered on her face.

"Alright I am getting it! Christina you don't have to buy it I have money ya know!" I reply

"I know but I bought you shopping against your will so it is the least I can do," she insists

I just shake my head and race her to the cashier, once I put my dress and my counter and look for my card; Christina pulls hers out and hands it to the cashier. I grumble and roll my eyes as we make our way to the exit.

When we get to my house we pull out all our makeup and accessories and dresses. Christina insisted that she do my makeup, and I let her because I probably will turn into a panda when I am done.

After 1 hour I have on my gold 2-inch heels my thick gold lace bangle with blue trim and my dress and makeup.

"Okay I am done! Go take a look" Christina says excitedly

I hop of the chair and walk to my full-length mirror, all I can do is gasp. My eyes are smoky with a dark blue fading out to a black-grey. My face is bronzed and my hair is loosely curled. I turn around and give Christina a big hug.

"Oh my gosh Christina I look stunning, you worked a miracle!" I squeal

"I know, I work wonders" she replies while flicking her hair and laughing

After all the girls are done we make our way to my Lamborghini. After a while of trying to find there house, an immediate stench of alcohol fills the street, and we can here the banging of music. We follow the stench to the correct house and we don't even bother knocking, we just go in and look for the guys, after looking for a few minutes I lock eyes with beautiful blue orbs staring right back at me. I make my way over to him and once I do, I see that he is staring at me with his jaw dropped; I blush and snap my fingers in front of his face. That seems to bring his back, because he shakes his head and closes his mouth.

"Um… wow, Tris you look… beautiful," he says awestruck

"Ha thanks, you clean up well yourself," I say

We talk for a while getting to know eachother, and getting a drink. I found out that we both like the color dark blue and absolutely love reading. I never thought that he was the type that read, but he is full of surprises

"Everyone who doesn't sit at my table at lunch, GET OUT!" Zeke screams through the microphone, after turning off the music.

I hear a few grumbles, but everyone starts to file out, and not just by the door, but by the windows too! How crazy is this place?!

"Alright pansycakes, time for Truth or Dare," Uriah says with mischievous smile.

Oh boy, here goes nothing.

**Four's P.O.V**

Oh great, a game of truth or dare to ruin this night. Zeke mentioned trying to get me together with Tris, because he _thinks _that I like her. I mean yes, she is a cool girl, and she is really pretty, and she is brave, and kind, and selfless, and perfect… I mean she is a cool girl but totally out of my league. I could _never _like her, could I?

We all sit in a circle and I am in between Zeke and Marlene. Marlene keeps doing googley-eyes at Uriah, they should get together, they have both liked each other for so long, and I am surprised that at least Uriah didn't show his feelings.

"Okay I will start since this is my party," Zeke says

"Hey it was my party too!" Uriah replies

"Ya, but I am the better-looking brother."

"Pshh, ya right, whatever just go," Uriah says rolling his eyes.

"Okay umm… Will t or d?" Zeke says

"D."

"Hmm.. you want the D ehh?"

"Oh my god, never say that again!"

"Haha, okay anyway, I dare you to run down the street saying, 'I am a fairy princess! GET on my level'! Wait! With a tutu!

"Fine," Will says

He runs outside with a tutu on, and there is a group of teenage boys who start cheering him on and he starts dancing like a ballerina in front of them. I just chuckle since not much makes me laugh. I look to my left and see Christina and Tris rolling on the floor laughing, I just feel like going up to her and telling her how cute she looks, but of course I hold my ground.

Once he comes back in we all gather around again, Will still has the tutu on and he doesn't seem to notice it, and no one acknowledges it.

"Okay umm Tris, t or d?" Will says

"Umm t" She replies

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah screams which earns a punch from Tris

"Ow," he mumbles

"Okay Tris I dare you to tell me who you like," Will says while smirking at Christina and Tris.

Tris without thinking takes of her jacket, she changed after Zeke mentioned truth or dare to a skirt, tights, a crop top, and a jacket. I can't help but feel a little excited since she took her jacket off, which means that she doesn't want to tell anyone since he is probably in the room. Maybe she likes me back? No, I do _not _like her, and there is no way she can like a broken person like me.

Tris scans the room and lands on Christina, and then she gets an evil smirk and a glint in her eye.

"Christina t or d," Tris says

"Umm, I don't like the that smirk on your face, sooo truth," Christina replies

"Okay, who do you like?" Christina looks down and mumbles something inaudible.

"What was that Chrissy?" Tris says

"Will," she says a little louder

Her and Will both blush and Will whispers something in her ear that makes her smile and blush.

This goes on for a while and I kinda doze off until I hear Shauna dare Uriah to do seven minutes in heaven with….TRIS?! He looks to Tris with a mischievous grin and asks her to get up, she hesitantly gets up and goes into the closest following Uriah. I look intently at my watch timing seven minutes. At one point I hear a thump on the door and a loud moan sound afterwards, I squeeze my empty beer bottle and I feel my face getting red, I am so focused on the fact that Tris is making out with Uriah that I don't realize the shattered glass on my lap and all the stares from everyone sitting around me. Once seven minutes are up I quickly get up knock on the door and scream "TIME!"

Uriah opens the door and I see his and Tris's hair are messed up and Tris's crop top is wrinkled and ridden up her stomach. I feel my heart breaking and quickly push past the crowd now gathered up at the door, and sit back on the couch.

**Tris's P.O.V**

What?! Uriah don't say yes to it, don't! Uriah has a mischievous grin on his face and he gets up, I look at him in shock and hesitantly get up as well. Oh gosh, this is going to be really awkward for us. Once we get inside the closet Uriah puts his ear to the door for a few seconds and turns to me.

"Uriah what are you doing?" I whisper-scream

"Shh! Okay this is going to be a prank, I know you don't want to do this, and I don't either, so we will make then think that we made out when really, we didn't. Besides, this will make Four really jealous, I know you like him, and he likes you back" He says with a cheeky grin.

I roll my eyes and say "Okay one, I do not like Four, two, this is more going to get Marlene jealous than Four because he does not like me, and Marlene always makes googley-eyes at you."

"Really? You think she likes me back?" He trails off then shakes his head and turns his attention back to me, "Anyway, I have a plan." He says and starts messing my hair up.

"What are you doing?" I say

"I messing your hair up so it _looks _like we have been making out, now ruffle your clothes and pull your shirt up, like I was trying to get it off," he says with a shudder, like the fact of taking of my shirt, is against the law. I fake a hurt expression and follow his commands.

I do as he says and after looking in the mirror on the door, I do in fact look like I just made out with Uriah.

The thing Uriah does next is push me against the door and I let out a cry of pain, but it comes out sounding like I moaned in pleasure. I immediately blush and Uriah chuckles and lets go of me.

"What was that for?" I ask

"I was trying to make it more convincing," He says simply

I roll my eyes and soon enough we hear a knock on the door and Four opens it, his eyes immediately fall on me and look at me surprised and I see jealousy written all over his face. Jealousy? Maybe he does like me. I blush when I realize that he thought I was making out with Uriah. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. When I walk out of the closet I see shattered glass everywhere.

"What happened here?" I ask

"Oh, Four's face was turning red, and his bottle couldn't handle it," Zeke says simply

I just shrug and take a seat. The rounds keep going as normal, and I am down to my skirt and crop top, Uriah is in his boxers, Marlene is in her bra and shorts, Christina is in her bra, and pants, Four is in his shirt and boxers, Zeke is in his boxers, Will is in all his clothes, and Shauna is in all her clothes. All is well and good until I get called, _again_.

"Tris! T or d?" Christina says

"Umm, I don't really want to get up so truth," I say lazily

"Okay, what did you and Uriah _really _do in that closet?" She asks

I blush and look at Uriah for permission, who just nods.

"Okay we messed up each other's hair, and I messed my shirt up so it _looked _like we made out," I say

Immediately Four's face lights up and so does Marlene's, I should get Marlene and Uriah together, right now.

"Marlene, t or d?" I ask

"Dare," she replies

"Okay I dare you to kiss your crush," I say smugly

She blushes and gets up and kisses Uriah full on the lips, he starts to kiss back, and soon they are full on making out. I start to cough and they just ignore me.

"GET A ROOM!" we all scream

They both break away and blush, this keeps going on for a while and I start to doze off, I yawn and I think Four notices because he says,

"Hey guys I am taking Tris home,"

"OH! Tris can I _please _drive your Lamborghini? I will drop off the girls then put the keys in your mailbox and walk home since I don't live far!" Christina says

"Alright fine, I am too tired to care anyway," I say and stand up with Four following behind.

As we are driving we sing to the songs playing and Four is actually really good, once we reach my house Four does something unexpected. He leans in and kisses my cheek.

"Thank you for coming today, usually I don't have anyone to talk to and I end up leaving early," He says

"Your welcome, I don't think I would have fun if you weren't there either," I say "Thanks for dropping me off,"

"No problem, hey Tris?" he asks shyly

"Yes, Four?" I say

"Will umm… will you uh, go out with me sometime? He stutters

I feel my heart leap and inside I am jumping up and down, _thee_ Four wants to go out with _me_!

"No" I say trying to play a joke on him

"Oh, I am sorry, goodnight Tris," he says sadly

"Four? Are you kidding me? Of course I will go out with you!" I say

"Really? You seriously got me thinking that you didn't want too, do me a favor and never do that again!" He says this time with a smile on his face.

"Okay I am sorry, when do you wanna go?" I ask

"Oh, I didn't think you would say yes, so I didn't plan anything, here give me your number and I will text you when we are going,"

"Okay." I give him my number and he gives me his.

I step out of the car and once I eat my dinner and get dressed for sleep I get a text.

**Hey! ;)**

_Who is this?_

**Guess who**

_Number boy?_

**Maybe ;)**

_Haha, okay did you think of a place?_

**Yes, I will pick you up at 7:00 tomorrow**

_Okay! Where are we going exactly?_

**It is a surprise ;)**

_URG! I hate surprises! Okay, at least tell me what I should wear._

**Something comfortable**

_Okay gnite Four!_

**Goodnight Trissy ;)**

_Oh, please don't call me that!_

**Sorry Trissy ;) **

_Grrrrrrr… _

I turn off my phone, and climb in bed, and slowly drift off to sleep.

**Four's P.O.V**

Yes! She said yes! I didn't think she would I didn't even plan anything! Suddenly, an idea comes to mind; I could show her the chasm. When I was 10 I went out of the house for a walk since Marcus wasn't home. I walk around and found this river with trees surrounding it and a bed of rocks. Over the years I started carving little things, like a cupboard, a glass holder. Now it is like a man cave. I have everything needed for a romantic diner. Yes, I will take her there. I hope she likes it. I text her, telling the details, and make my dinner and fall asleep. This could maybe be the start of something I can finally get the girl of my dreams.

_**(A/N: Again sorry for not updating! Please review on what you want to read next, and they really motivate me! Also favorite, and follow!)**_


	6. Chapter 6: The date

**Four's P.O.V**

Whew, I got this. I can do it. It is just a little date… with Tris Prior. Oh God.

I am driving to Tris's house. I told her I will pick her up at 7:00, but I can't wait any longer, I need this to go well. So without further ado, here I am in front of Tris's house at 6:30 in the night. _Genius. _I wait here for 30 minutes planning on what I should say to her. 'How do ya do, gorgeous?' no that is too creepy. Umm, 'Good evening, beautiful' No, too cheesy. I think about it, and after a while I hear her front door open, and close. Well looks like I am winging it. I look through my window to see a beautiful figure come out of the shadows. She is wearing a black t-shirt that hangs off her shoulder, and a black denim skater skirt that reaches just above her knee. I don't realize I am staring until I hear my car door open and close. God, she looks so beautiful!

I hear an angelic laugh, and then, "Haha, well you clean up well yourself," Tris says

I give her a confused look and then I realize, I just said that out loud. I let out a nervous chuckle and start the car; we drive for 10 minutes, and chat about utter nonsense. We talk about how she likes the school, the teachers, our friends, and typical gossip. Once we reach the woods where the chasm is I look to where Tris is sitting, and she is frozen and pale. I grab her shoulders and shake them gently

"Tris? Tris? TRIS!" I shout while shaking her shoulders more vigorously

She jolts her attention to me, and she has a horrified look on her face.

"Tris are you okay? Why do you look so scared?" I ask. I must look crazy with worry written all over my face.

"Yo…you…are…taking me…on a…date…right?" She asks slowly

"Of course! What else would I do?" I ask surprised

"You stopped in front of a dark, spooky forest, where no one knows about" She implies, she seems to have gotten her sense of speech back

"Okayyy…." I stretch confused

"Oh for god's sakes! Are you going to kidnap me?" She asks

I feel a little hurt that she doesn't trust me, but then again, she doesn't know me too well to trust me yet.

"Tris, are you crazy? I am not going to kidnap you, just go inside and see what is there, I promise you won't regret it." I say calmingly

"Do you trust me?" I ask hopefully

She pauses for a minute, before slightly nodding. I feel a weight come off my chest and I hop out of the car, and run to the other side to open her door. I grab her hand and lead her into the woods. I can still feel her being stiff, but I give her hand a reassuring squeeze. I don't think she felt it because I don't feel her squeeze my hand back. I lead her through the trees, and the farther in we go I feel her stiffen more, and more. I hate to be the cause of this, I can't wait to show her what I have done to the chasm so she can trust me again. After walking for what feels like hours, but is only a few minutes, we reach the chasm. Once we reach I hear Tris gasp behind me, and I can't help but smirk. I decorated the edge of the rocks with lights, and at the edge of the ledge there is a dinner table for two. I lead her there and pull out her seat. She thanks me, and I go to take my seat. We eat the delicious dinner I made, and the whole while, Tris and I are making jokes, and getting to know each other. After the dinner, I bring her to the edge of the cliff and sit down with my feet dangling over the edge. We talk about random stuff and we crack jokes. Tris cracks a really funny joke and I have to put my hand on the cliff to support myself so I don't fall off, I put my hand down and it lands on Tris's hands. We both immediately stop laughing and turn to each other, my smile fades and I turn serious. I start to lean in involuntarily, and she does too. Our lips are a few centimeters apart when I hear a roar and then a wave of water splashes me from the chasm. I immediately stand up and shake off.

"Gahhhh," I say aggravated

I hear Tris laugh in front of me, and I just glare at her, she stops laughing but I can see she is holding it in. I take off my shirt and squeeze all the water out on top of her. She screams and gets a bottle of water to pour on top of me. I gasp and run after her while screaming "I am getting you back Trissy!" I tackle her to the ground and get her soaking wet. We laugh our butts off and start to pack the stuff we brought with us. I drive her to her house and once we get there she doesn't go to her house immediately, we sit there in silence, and I turn to her to see her staring right back. She starts to lean in, and I do too. I move my hand involuntarily and use it for support. Once I do a big horn blares, and we jump back. She laughs a little and opens the door.

"Good night Four," She says sweetly

"Good night Tris," I reply

I watch her walk to her house and wait a little while before I drive back home. Once I get there I try to sneak in since I am late. I pass the living room and then I hear a "TOBIAS!" coming from my so called 'father' I cringe and walk back to wear Marcus is.

"Yes _father_," I say

"What are you doing coming back so late?" He slurs, _great, _he is drunk just to make my beatings worse.

"I got jumped and I had to walk home," I lie

"Why are you lying to me, did I teach you to lie to me!" He says slowly, "You are worthless, and a burden on this family, I never taught my own son to lie!" He says, usually when a father warns his son to not lie, they say it with love in their eyes, but my father? No. You get cold hard eyes, bruises, scars, and mental punishment. I wanted to run away when I turned eighteen, but then I met Tris. That is pretty self-explanatory. I see him undoing his belt-buckle, and I brace myself for the hit. When it comes I barely grunt, it is only until the 50th and the final hit that I scream at the top of my lungs, but I don't cry. I crawl upstairs, with the sounds of Marcus's laughter behind me. I take a hot shower, the hot water burns like fire, but it heals my wounds. I crawl into bed once I put on some boxers, and pants. And go to sleep. With only thoughts of the one and the only, Tris. I will make her mine.


	7. Chapter 7: Friend-zoned?

**(Hey guys! Here is another chapter, sorry for not updating, my computer is broken and I am using my brother's, but he is obsessed with Minecraft and is not letting my use his! Anyways, enjoy!)**

**Tris's P.O.V.**

It has been a week since my date with Four, we have grown closer but I wouldn't call us a couple…yet. I am pretty sure he friend-zoned me, no I take that back he did friend-zone me.

_Flashback (two-days after the date)_

_I was walking to music when I past the boys bathrooms when I heard…_

_"__Dude are you going to ask her out again?" A male voice says, it sounds like Zeke._

_"__I don't know man, I think we are just friends," A deep voice replies, Four._

_"__No! Dude she was staring at you all through lunch!" ZEKE! Oh I am so going to kill him!_

_I walk away before I can hear anything else, with only one thought on my mind, Four friend-zoned me. I should be happy right? I mean, all the other girls he went out with don't even talk to him. I am one step above them._

_I head to art and silently doodle, while I wait for the rest of the day to pass by._

_Flashback End_

All these thoughts run through my mind until I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn in my seat at the lunch table and see who dare disturb my thoughts. When I face who tapped me, I see a handsome boy with black hair, green innocent eyes, and long lashes, he looks just the right amount of muscular.

"Umm… Hi Tris," He says nervously

"Hello….," I say making a rolling motion with my hand, a gesture to make him say his name.

"Oh! Peter," He replies shyly

"Well hello Peter, is there anything you need?" I ask nicely

"Umm…ya, we are partners for the English project," He says

"Oh ya! Umm, my dad is having a meeting today, so can we do it at your house?" I ask

"Sure, of course, umm here," He says writing his address down and handing it to me

"Thanks, uh I will come over at 4:00," I say

"Ya, uh that works," He says, he sounds _really _nervous, I wonder why.

"Bye Tris," He says

"Bye Peter," I reply

I turn back to the table with mad faces all around.

"What?" I ask

"What are you doing talking to Peter?" Christina asks

"Umm, doing a project," I say

"You better not be dating him behind our back," Marlene says

"What? I am not dating him! We are partners!"

"Ya, but you were really nice to him, your never nice to a guy unless its in our group," Christina finishes

"Well, maybe I am changing,"

"Pssh, ya right, or you have a crush," Lynn utters

"NO!" I say and blush, great, I blushed now they are definitely going to think I like him. I just don't like this attention okay?!

"Your blushing! You do like him!" Christina squeals. _Of course_

"No I don't, okay? End of conversation!"

"Ugg, fine, just make sure he doesn't do any funny business when your at his house, he is the school player," Christina retorts

Really? He didn't seem that way, well better watch my back. I keep eating and when I look up, Four is as red as a tomato and is staring at Peter, I don't think he is blushing, no, he is red with anger. Maybe he still likes me! Or he is protecting me from the player…like a big brother would.

I sigh out loud and get ready to leave.

**Four's P.O.V**

_(Time of the flashback)_

I am in the bathroom washing my hands, thinking of the next time I should ask Tris out. We haven't really talked about going out again or not, she is treating me like a bigger brother, we don't flirt anymore, and the worst part is, I think she friend-zoned me. I am deep in thought until none other than Zeke taps me out of my trance.

"You have to ask her out again soon, you are getting friend-zoned,"

"I know, dude you gotta help me,"

"Dude _are_ you going to ask her out again?"

"I don't know man I think we are just friends,"

"No! She was staring at all throughout lunch today!"

"Really? You think she still likes me?"

"Hell ya! Maybe she thinks your avoiding her, you have to do something that will prove her wrong,"

"Okay I will think about it, I need something special,"

"You do that, I gotta go, see ya man!"

"Bye," I reply

It has been a few days since my talk with Zeke and I think I actually got the right date, I just need to ask her. It is lunch now, and I am about to get Tris's attention, when Peter walks up to her. I growl inwardly, he is the school player and probably wants her in his pants. I hear the whole conversation, and Tris is being awfully nice to him. The girls have a separate conversation, and Tris blushes when they mention her having a crush on him. By now I am steaming red, I need to get Tris away from him. The bell rings and I make my way to my next class. All throughout the day I am replaying my plan to get Tris to like me again, I will have to do it tomorrow since she is going to Peter's house today. Let the games begin.

**Tris's P.O.V.**

It is the end of school now and I am walking to Peter's house since it is only 2 blocks away. I knock on the door and Peter opens it and leads me to his room without saying anything. _Creepy_. I wonder if everybody was right during lunch, if he is a player. Until now he didn't show any signs. So, I am guessing they were just trying to scare me.

We are in the middle of the project and I lean closer to Peter to show him what I've done, we are supposed to make a poster of the American Revolution and I was in charge of the drawing and he found all the facts to put on it. I lean in and get his attention and he turns to me with a jolt, his warm breathe on my neck gives me shivers, but I shake my head and focus, he approves and I smile proudly, a little too proudly that I barely even noticed a pair of soft lips on my cheek. I pretend not to notice and go back to working.

As I am working and nearing the end of our project I can feel him scoot closer to me, and whenever he wants my attention he skims my arm with his hand and taps my shoulder, or he puts his hand on my thigh. By this point I am really creeped out and trying to finish this project as fast as possible. He is not saying anything in particular that creeps me out, its just how close and mushy he is getting.

"I'm done!" I scream once I have finished coloring

"Great! Um I will do the rest." He offers

"Really? Are you sure I can jus-"

"No really, I just have to add the facts on the paper nothing much," He insists

I sigh and reply with, "Okay, then I better get going,"

"No! Umm… we can watch a movie if you want, I will make dinner then I will drive you home!" He says hopefully

"Umm sure just drop me home by 9:00,"

We sit down at his couch and he puts in The Hunger Games, in the middle of the movie, I barely notice him put his arm around me and pull my closer, I don't push him away because I am to engrossed in the movie.

After the movie is finished and he puts the dishes back, I get up and get ready to leave. He walks me to the door and stops in front blocking my way.

"Um, Peter? Could you move aside please?" I ask getting annoyed

"On one condition," He replies

"And that is…"

He doesn't say anything, he just leans in and our lips touch, I don't feel any spark, but it feels…good. It doesn't feel right, but the worst part? I kiss back. _What are you doing Tris? You like Four! He is the one for you! _I am never going to get Four. Sure I felt firework whenever we touch, but that could be my imagination.

As I am having this internal battle with myself I wrap my arms around his neck and he puts his around my waist, we kiss for a good 2 minutes, occasionally stopping for air. I pull back one last time, and with my hands still around his neck and wrapped in his long hair, he asks.

"Tris, will you be my girlfriend?"

I am shocked. He wants to be with me? No one will never like me like this ever again. At least I don't think so. But what shocks me the most is my answer.

"Yes,"

I guess I am happy. This is the closest I will get to a boyfriend, or love.

Peter smiles and kisses me again. He pulls away quickly and opens the door.

After driving me home he kisses my hand and says goodnight.

I walk up to my room and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

**(A/N: Hey guys! I hoped you liked the plot twist! I have an idea for the story but don't worry! I am not changing this to Petris! It is still Fourtris, but if you read the book, they didn't get together until the middle of the book, just sticking to script here! Please review and any ideas will be taken into consideration!)**


	8. Chapter 8: Clubbing

Chapter 8

The next day in the morning I get a text from Peter.

P- Hey! I am picking you up

T- Okay! I will be ready in 15 mins when r u getting here?

P- I am already here ;)

I look out my window and sure enough there is his black corvette and a smirking Peter staring up at me. I live in the second floor of my house so it is easy to see people on the streets from my window. I hop in my shower and quickly wash myself. I get out and put on a pair of black-ripped skinny jeans and a flowy purple tank top. I don't bother with makeup once again and quickly grab a muffin and head out. I try and chomp my muffin down so I don't get his car dirty. Once I am in, he winks at me and speeds off to the school.

Once I reach the school I hop out of his car and he grabs my hand in return, I get dirty looks from a lot of people. I can't help but wonder why everybody thinks he is a bad person. I mean he hasn't done anything that I can think off that makes him obtain the name of a player, or a jerk or any other names people are calling him as we walk down the hallway to gym, hand in hand. I quickly rush to the girls locker rooms once we get there because his hand was sweaty and I didn't like it one single bit. I regret my decision once again because once I get there I am met with the faces of my friends bombarding me with questions such as...

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Are you crazy? Peter is the guy you choose?"

"You are ruining your chances with Four!"

"Why the hell is this such a big deal?" I am guessing that was Lynn and I can't help but laugh at her expression, her mouth is open in a confused form, and her eyes are wide with confusion and one eyebrow is raised while the other casts a shadow over her left eye.

"Why are you laughing missy? You realize you are hooked up with a man-whore right? And what about Four?" Christina accuses sounding very pissed off.

"He is not a man-whore! And what is it about Four? It is not like he likes me back!" I immediately clap my hand over my mouth realizing what I just said.

"So you do like him! Then why are you with Peter?" She asks sounding calmer now.

"Four freind-zoned me and Peter was the closest I would ever get to a boyfriend, I don't want to be that looser with no boyfriend and get good grades, and is all nerdy, with no friends! That Is what I was last year! That person is gone now." I say the last two sentences slowly and quietly, more to myself than to the group of girls staring at me with wide eyes.

"Ugg, you are delusional," Christina groans

It's true about what I said.

I was that girl you would walk past in the hallway and never take a second glance at, I had no body so I always wore baggy clothes and they were always grey because I never liked shopping so I would go to the cheap store that was close by and had nothing that was colorful and my size. My mother would try and change me but I would never listen, when we got here she didn't let me pack anything except prized-possessions and my miscellaneous stuff. So when I walked in my room all I could find was colorful expensive clothes that I am forced to wear now. All the boys in my old school would only talk to me if we had to work together, other than that I would never talk to anyone and eat my lunch in the library. I never chose too, it just sort of happened.

After reviewing my past in my head I never realized us walking out of the locker rooms and participating in P.E. Once the bell rings I rush to art and sit in the back. I just doze off and doodle while Christina is talking to me about a new pair of heels at the store she really wanted but were too expensive. Well I guess I know what I am buying her for Christmas.

The rest of the day goes by without anything exciting happening, I just kept wondering if I made the right decision, should I have said yes to Peter? And to top it all of Four is sending death glares to Peter and has not talked to me this whole day. This is so confusing!

"Tris?! You in there?" A voice says and soon I see snapping fingers in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh! Yes, Uriah" I say slightly annoyed, why can't people leave me alone?

"I asked if you were joining any clubs this year," he repeats

"Oh um, I don't know what kind of clubs are there,"

"Well this is kinda of a big deal for juniors and seniors because it determines your job and most likely the classes you are taking in college so basically there are 5 major clubs and they contain little clubs with a certain activities, the major clubs are called dauntless, abnegation, amity, candor, and erudite, we all want to choose dauntless, which get to fight, learn how to shoot a gun, throw knives, and sometimes if we are a good class they will take us on a train ride, but not any train ride, we have to jump on and off the train!" He says squealing, "so we will probably grow up to be, police officers, agents, or teaching someone how to throw a knife or something. Then we have all the boring clubs like abnegation, they teach us how to be polite, how to put others in front if you, how to govern to country, so obviously they are either going to be somewhere in the government or something political. Then we have Erudite which is basically a club to do your homework and if your done you get more homework to 'get smarter' and they grow to be teachers, scientists, doctors, all that crap, then candor, which is like the worst! They teach you to be honest and how to tell if people are lying, so they end up being judges and stuff, and finally the amity, which is probably the most useless one, they teach you how to farm, and be nice, and they end up being well, farmers, or something to do with being nice, like a kindergarten teacher. You can take a test if you are stumped on what to pick, we all took it, just remember the test is supposed to give you only one choice but people like Four here had more than one, and people made fun of him for months, once he got to dauntless he showed them up and now he is like hella popular, but this one kid, I think his name was Albert, couldn't take it and committed suicide," he finishes

"Wow, this is a big deal,"

"Sure is,"

"Okay where and when do I take the test?"

"Well we have three days to decide so it is best if you take the test today or tomorrow, you get it at the office,"

"Alright, I will take it today," I reply

Right after that the bell rings and we make our way to class.

After my last class I go to the office to pick up my test, Johanna gives it to me and I sit down in the office and take the test.

Aptitude test

Name:

Grade:

Rules:

You may not go back to change your answers on this test.

You have to answer truthfully

I right my name and grade and skip over the rules, then I read the first question...

Question 1: Choose, cheese, or knife

What? Umm okay I am just going to skip that.

Question 2: You see a vicious dog that can kill you with one bite, based on your last answer what do you do?

A: Use my knife to kill the dog

B: Use the cheese to befriend the dog

C: I don't have either so I _ (fill in the blank)

OH GOD, so that is why I had to choose the cheese or even the knife, I suddenly remember Caleb being the annoying person he is reading out loud when we were kids, he was reading a book about how to survive in the wild and I listened to the part where if you are witnessing a wolf get eye level and show no fear, so that is my answer. Whew, that was close.

Question 3: So you have either befriended the dog, or rid of it, now there is young innocent girl standing next to you, if you befriended the dog it is now evil again, but not at you, at the innocent girl, if you killed the I dog the girl has a message for you, what do you do?

A: Save the girl

B: Let the girl go and save yourself

C: Watch

I circle A, who wants to see an innocent girl die in front if your eyes?

I turn the test in then Johanna stops me before I can leave.

"Umm, Beatrice you are going to have to take another test," she says quietly

"Why?"

"Because with your answers I can't figure out what club you can participate in,"

"Oh, well okay then," I respond confused

She hands me another test and it only has one question...

Question 1: You are on the bus and you see a man with newspaper, you look on the newspaper and you see a picture of your father, the article of your father is labeled "Abuser" your father is not really an abuser, so you get confused and worried, the man behind the newspaper sees you and asks you if you know the man, he says that if you do you could save his life what do you do?

Well this is hard, do I want to tell a random guy in the bus I know my father, or should I risk it and say no and not save a life, I don't know what he has in mind if I tell him I know my father, so I put my answer as, no.

I hand my test back and Johanna quickly goes over it, she turns to me a slightly pitying look written on her face.

"Good job Beatrice, but it seems that you can pick between three clubs to choose from, Dauntless, Erudite, and Abnegation,"

"What? Three? How will I decide?" I ask

"Well you choose what you think is right, choose what you resemble, you may also ask your family about this since it is a serious matter,"

"Okay," I reply

The whole day I am thinking of my choice of which club I am going to pick, I really want to pick dauntless it seems like the most exciting, but I am not sure if I am good enough for it, oh well I will have to sleep on it. I would ask my 'family' but my father is dead, my mother is well, famous, and my brother is usually at some nerd group, I think he definitely got Erudite.

After school I drive home and once I get there, there is another car in the driveway, and it is not my brothers, it looks familiar, wait, that can only be one person's. I gasp and run inside, I can't believe she is here! I burst through the door and the smell of cookies fills my nose, I rush to the kitchen and see a women with long blonde hair, turned away from me. I squeal and run to her as she turns around, I hug her will all my might and she hugs back.

"MOM! I can't believe you are here!" I scream

She laughs a light laugh and pulls away and kisses me on the cheek, "yes sweetheart I am back, oh I missed you so much,"

"I missed you too mom," I say she reaches to my face and rubs under my eye, I didn't even know I was crying.

"Don't cry I am here now, HEY! You wants some cookies? I made your favorite!" She says

I squeal and nod my head vigorously, I can never bake cookies so I only get homemade cookies when she is here.

She laughs and hands me a plate of cookies, and I go to the fridge to get some milk, me and my mom sit down and watch T.V. while we catch up on our lives, it turns out my mom is staying for only three days, but that is fine with me! I am just so happy I finally get to see her. I slowly drift off with my head on my moms lap while she rubs my head, I suddenly remember that I have to talk to her about the club situation, but I am too tired to talk, I guess I will tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9: BREAK UP

**(A/N: READ THE BOTTOM!**

**I don't own anything)**

The next day at school passes fairly quickly I talked to my mom about the clubs and what she said didn't help me at all.

Flashback

I woke up in the morning and after I got ready and rushed downstairs I talk to my mom. I see her making something on a pan and she turns around after hearing my steps.  
"Hey honey, good morning," she says while handing me a plate of bacon and pancakes  
"Good morning," I murmur drowsily  
"Hey mom?," I ask  
"Yes,"  
"If you had to choose one trait to live by for the rest of your life what would it be?"  
"Well you are going to have to be more specific than that," she replies  
"Okay. So between being brave, selfless, smart, kind or honest, what would you be,"  
"Definitely bra- selfless," she replies quickly "oh and by the way can you stay over at a friends house today? I have a special meeting today and I can't have any noise."  
It was slight, but I definitely heard her slip,she was about to say brave, then changed to selfless, I wonder why.  
"Oh. Okay mom I will ask my friend, I am headed to school now, bye!" I shout walking out the door. That was weird.

Flashback end

I am walking to my car after school, just thinking about my choice and what happened today. Four looked ready to murder someone all day, and whenever I talked to him his whole face softened, but then right after gym, this cheerleader, I think her name was Lauren or something, and Four, were against his lockers kissing, I felt heart broken but I don't know why, Peter is my boyfriend. I shouldn't be jealous, no, I feel happy that Four has a girlfriend now, at least I think I do. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder and I jolt and scream a little.  
I turn around and there is Peter with a smirk on his face. I laugh a little and say...  
"Whew, it is just you is there anything you need?" I ask  
"No not really, I was just wondering if you wanted to come over today?" He asks, he seems a little nervous but not too much.  
I review my schedule in my head thinking if I have anything, oh wait, it is Friday, and my mom said I couldn't bother her, perfect, I can finish my plan, I have been ignoring Peter all day, he is so creepy and I saw him flirting with other girls. The only reason I was with him was because I wanted to feel what it was like to have a boyfriend, or someone to love, but I know now that I can never find that with Peter.  
"Sure I will come over, I will just follow you," I reply  
"Great thanks," he says and kisses me.  
I wipe my mouth once he is gone and I hop in my car and follow his car to his house. We make our way inside and into his room and I wait for him the get the snackes. As I am waiting I decide to text Christina

T- hey!  
C- hey! Wassup!  
T- nothin much, just hanging with Peter  
C- really, I still don't like him, why are you with him anyway?!  
T- I just like the feeling of having a boyfriend that's all.  
C- so you chose Peter?!  
T- yeah  
C- are you going to break up with him soon? Because he is a backstabbing player.  
T- that is none of your business. Bye.

And right before I turn of my phone Peter walks in with a plate of crackers, and cheese, and some sandwiches and chips.  
"Who are you texting?" He asks curiously as he pops a cracker in his mouth.  
"Christina" I reply simply  
"What were you talking about," he says while sitting down in the bed really close too me.  
"You,"  
"What about me?"  
"Oh nothing, she was just saying how she doesn't want me dating you and..." That you are the biggest player in school.  
"And what?"  
"Nothing nothing, anyway what do you want to do?"  
He just smirks and leans in. Soon I feel big, chapped lips on mine. I kiss back but I really want to only talk, he is always kissing me and I don't like it. I kiss back otherwise he will get suspicious. Why? Because I want to break up with him, now. I pull back, one reason for air and the other to talk.  
But he just pulls me back in and grabs my arms and puts them around his neck, he starts leaning forward more and eventually I am laying on my back, I slide my hands to his chest and push him back a little, but that doesn't help at all. He just groans and kisses harder with his arms pushing the bed in opposite sides of my head, I groan in displeasure but he gets the wrong hint and smirks against my lips, kissing me harder. I just stop kissing him all at once and he kisses my neck.  
"Peter," I struggle under his touch  
"Peter," i say again more louder  
He groans and kisses me again and pulls my shirt up. I grab his hands and pull them off but then he grabs my breasts and that's when I break. I jump and he holds me down to a point where I can't move. I bring my leg up from under him and knee his butt, he grunts but he stopped kissing me so I take this time to elbow him in the face he gets knocked off the bed so i jump up and make a run for it. He grabs my ankle and I kick him in the stomach, while he is holding his stomach I say what I wanted to say all this time.  
"We're done,"  
Then I storm out of his house and run into my car, I don't want to go home, my mom will probably call the police. So I just drive to a park that I found out about when I first moved here and I was getting used to this place, I just drove around and found this place, almost no one comes here and the people who do are old couples or they are lost. I am pretty sure my mom's meeting won't be done now so I will just stay here until she calls me. I park the car and I hop out and walk in the park, I just walk around looking for somewhere to sit and soon I find a bench that no one sits in, I sit there and that's when I let the tears fall, if I didn't take any self defense classes then I would have gotten... Oh god... Raped... I hope my mother's meeting ends soon I just want to snuggle in my bed and sleep this off. I take out my drawing book and begin to draw something random, it starts out as just a few lines but soon 15 minutes later I take a look and I see a wolf howling on a cliff top with wind blowing its fur I just stare at it while a few more drops of tears fall on the paper.  
"That's a really good drawing you know,"  
I look up to see who could have said that and I am met with the big brown eyes of my best friend.  
I sniffle and reply,  
"Thanks I was just messing around."  
"What's wrong?" Christina asks  
I look at her confused, trying to hide the fact I have been crying.  
"Oh come on I saw you crying, come on, you can tell me," she says as she sits next to me on the bench.  
I put my drawing book away while making a mental to color it later.  
"I was just at Peter's house, and um, we broke up," I say while trying to act sad  
"You're lying," she says flatly  
"What? No I am not, we did break up."  
"Ya but there is something else, what else happened,"  
"Nothing,"  
"Lies,"  
"Nothing. Happened."  
"This is not the end of this,"  
"Oh I think it it is,"  
"UGH. Fine our group of friends are having a sleepover at my house today, what to come, we could use my poooooolllll." She says exaggerating the pool, because she knows how I love swimming.  
I think about it then reply, "Who all is going to be there?,"  
"Out regular group if friends, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Me, Will, and hopefully you."  
Hmmmmm, I feel like someone is missing, wait, she never said Four. Maybe he is not our friend anymore? I say yes anyway because I want to go swimming.

LATER THAT DAY  
I am walking up to Christina's door and then knock. A flushed Christina opens the door with a big smile and then greets me with a hug. I step inside and put my stuff in her room then come downstairs to meet everyone in our gang, right as I sit in the couch the door knocks again. Maybe Christina ordered pizza?  
She walks up to the door and Four comes in, with a bag of stuff. GREAT.

**(A/N: I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE! I am truly sorry, I was India, and then school started, and to be honest, I wasn't feeling like writing, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I will try and update a little more often, please keep reading my story!)**


	10. Chapter 10: Sleepover!

**(A/N: Here's chapter 10! Fourtris will happen very soon so follow me to witness it! **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING... Veronica Roth does...lucky ducky...)**

Chapter 10

**Tris's P.O.V.**

I am so confused. I walk over to Christina.

"Hey what is Four doing here? You didn't say he was coming"

"I didn't? Oh well he is coming,"

"Thanks for telling me this is totally not going to be awkward for me," I say with a sarcastic tone.

She gives me an apologetic look then goes over to talk to Will.

**Four's POV **

GREAT. This is going to be so awkward, I knew I never should have came to this. Maybe the date meant nothing to her, of course it didn't because she came to school a few days later with a boyfriend, and not just any boyfriend, Peter. I didn't think she was that kinda girl. I walk around the house and end up in the kitchen. I grab a beer then start to walk out. Once I am at the doorway of the kitchen I hear Christina and Tris talking.

"So why did you break up with Peter? I'm not against it but I am just curious," Christina says

She broke up with Peter? I never heard about this!

"He was just really creepy," you got that right, "and all he wanted to do was have sex, and um, I am not comfortable with, uh, intimacy, so when I was over at his house he uh tried to " She pauses sounding nervous all of a sudden.

"What?! He tried to rape you!" She whisper exclaims

"Well it seemed like it, I told him to stop and that made him more aggressive, so I just kicked him the butt, elbowed his face, and kicked his stomach." She finishes proudly

"Well you got that handled, but why didn't you call the police!"

"I didn't want to bring the law into this, if he does anything like this again I will get a restraining order in one way or another," Tris says seriously.

OH. MY. GOD.

Poor Tris I never heard about this, she could have gotten raped. She deserves better. I can't help but feel a little proud of her because she handled the situation like a pro. I walk out of the kitchen, by then Christina and Tris have sat in the circle that everyone sits in.

"FINALLY Four come sit we are playing truth or dare," Zeke says with a bottle of beer in his hands. I sigh and take a seat that is big enough for me, I end up sitting in between Zeke and Christina.

"Alright," Zeke says while rubbing his hands together, "since this was my idea I start, as always," he says smugly. I just roll my eyes and wait for the game to enroll in front of me.

"Lynn I dare you to wear a blindfold and slow dance with someone in our group and you have to guess who it is just by touch," Zeke says

Lynn just gets up with a grunt and takes off the scarf she was wearing and uses it as a blindfold. Zeke gestures for Will to get up and quietly Will goes up and holds Lynn hands and starts to slow dance with her, Lynn is actually surprisingly good at it. We are all snickering at the way Will is blushing and the way Christina's face is contorted in anger. Then out of no where we hear a clap, our heads shoot to Will and Lynn and find Will holding his right cheek and Lynn smirking.

"It's Will," she says simply

"WHAT! How did you find out that quickly?!," Uriah exclaims

"Easy, Will has the highest pitched scream out of all the guys... and I could feel Christina's eye daggers," Lynn says while taking off her blindfold and slightly laughing at Will who is still holding his check and looking at her like she has three heads. Everybody laughs at Will and the game goes on for a while. I get dared to eat chili powder, which easily goes down. Later Marlene gets dared to touch her nose with her tongue, if she can't she has to touch her tongue to the player on her left which is Shauna. The girls both squeal and wipe whatever part of their body that touched the other's. Next Shauna has to put lipstick on Tris without using her hands, she ends up using her feet and, and since she can't hold it up for long, lipstick gets all over her face and neck, everybody laughs till they pee their pants, and even I snicker a little at Tris's weirded out face.

"I now know your foot like the back of my hand now," tris says while attempting to wipe the lipstick that came close to her eyes. Next I get called and I choose dare. Shauna dares me to eat peanut butter without using my hands. I accept with a grunt and everybody follows me to the kitchen. Shauna puts peanut butter on a paper plate and I look at everybody giving them a look that says 'if you laugh I will kill you' I look down at the peanut butter and bend down with my hands on the counter and I stick my face in the peanut butter trying to fit most of it in my mouth. Only half of it goes in my mouth and when I look up at the window I see my reflection and what I see makes me want to laugh. I have peanut butter on my checks and my nose and it looks like I have a peanut butter beard. I look to my group of friends, then out of no where Tris bursts out laughing, while rolling on the ground her face red as a tomato. The rest of the group tries to make her quiet down but looking at her I can't help it. I laugh. I laugh so hard that I end up on the ground next to her rolling around, holding my stomach, while the group looks at us like we are on drugs. All at once I feel multiple hands picking me up, I look to my right and they are doing the same to Tris. They start pushing us to the small couch along the wall of the living room. I plop down on it still laughing but a little less than before, Tris is also only slightly laughing, I then remember that I have peanut butter all over my face so I get up and walk to the bathroom next to the kitchen.

Once I finish washing all the peanut butter from my face I walk out of the bathroom and go into the living room to be overwhelmed by the sounds of laughter. Everybody is placed on different seatings, Tris in the small couch alone, Zeke and Shauna on the floor, Will, Christina, Marlene and Uriah on the big couch that reclines. I take a seat next to Tris who is blushing and look frustrated, and I am back to my serious self. I notice that all the lipstick is off of Tris's face.

"Okay, I'm tired how about we watch a movie?" Christina suggests.

Everybody says some sort of a yes so everybody gets blankets and pillows since we will most likely fall asleep where we are sitting, while Christina picks out a movie. When we all finish the previews are playing on the movie

And we all take our places in different seatings me and Tris on the couch. The movie begins and Tris is leaning on my shoulder with the popcorn in front of us. We wait to find out that the movie is Anaconda. I have watched this movie a billion times, and it seems that Tris has too since she slightly groans and adjusts herself to get more popcorn. Throughout the movie there are screams from Zeke and Uriah, and the girls are getting closer to their boyfriends. While Tris and I sit there dozing off because there is nothing new happening.

**(A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading, sorry it took a while to update, I promise I am trying, I am not going to give excuses but please try to understand I am in eighth grade and have a busy life :) FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW! I read all of them and they make me cry tears of joy!)**


	11. Chapter 11: Lazy day

Chapter 11

Tris

Gah the light! I grumble as I try to move. All of a sudden I feel something pulling at my waist. I jerk my head to see the source and I see tan skin. Four. Well this is awkward, maybe I should just play cool and pretend to be asleep. Ya I will do that, I put my head back down and feel something that doesn't feel like a pillow, I jerk my head once again and look to see the same tan skin, great I have to sleep on his arm and pretend it's normal. I grumble and drop my head on his arm. The moment my head hits his arms he shoots up and grumbles. He looks down at me through the sliver of his eyes that is open. I look at him shocked and then look above his face to his hair, I burst out laughing because he has the worst case of bed head. He gives me a confused look and I point to his hair while still laughing, he looks to the mirror along the wall and rolls his eyes. I shift slightly to get more comfortable but end up rolling of the couch to be met with the floor.

"God, Tris are you okay?" He asks me while helping me sit up again

"Ya I am fine," I reply, my laughter dying down

We both get up and I walk to the kitchen, soon after Four walks in.

"What are you doing?" He asks

"I'm hungry, and I bet you are and everybody else will be when they wake up, so I am going to do absolutely nothing," I say sarcastically

He just rolls his eyes chuckling, "Won't your husband be lucky,"

I put the back of my my hand under my chin and give him a cheeky grin. I look through the refrigerator and find packets of bacon and pancake mix. The only thing I can't perfectly cook.

"Four? Do you know how to make pancakes and bacon?"

"I know bacon, why? Was I supposed to know how to make pancakes?" He smirks

I just grumble and pull both ingredients from the fridge. I hand him the bacon and take a look at the pancakes to read the instructions on the cover. After I read them I look forward and see Four reaching for a pan and setting on the stove, I take time to just look at his features, the delicate way he moves and the way the muscles in his back contract when he reaches for the oil. I guess after last night we became more close to each other, I am still not fully okay with the fact that he is with Lauren, I thought he actually liked me. But then again, never in a million years will that even be a possibility. I sigh and walk up to the counter next to him, I open the cupboard above the counter and look for bowls, I look at the top shelf and to my luck the bowls are the top shelf to where I can't reach, I turn to Four to ask him then think better of it. I can do this myself. I reach up on my tip toes and try to grab it, I strain and close my eyes and scrunch my nose to try and concentrate and getting it. Soon later I feel the plastic of the bowl, I gasp and open my eyes to see the bowls in my hand.

"Yes!" I proclaim

I hear a chuckle behind me and I turn to see Four with a huge smirk I want to slap off his face.

"What's so funny?" I ask

"I think it's cute you think you got that bowl down by yourself," he chuckles

"What are you talking abo-" I then realize he is behind me and that he probably reached up and grabbed the bowl then put it in my hand. I growl at him and slap his arm. That just makes him chuckle louder. I turn back to the pancakes and add water to the mix in the bowl. We keep cooking in total silence. I feel his eyes on me so I glance at him he just looks back at the bacon, I find myself staring at him too and then he catches me looking, I blush deeply then concentrate on my pancakes. This happens continuously so I decide to start up conversation.

"So how are you and Lauren doing?" I ask

He looks at me confused and then replies.

"There is nothing between us," he says still confused. I get restless since he still doesn't want to admit he kissed her

"Oh please everyone saw the two of you making out against the lockers a few days ago,"

"That? 'We' didn't kiss. She started flirting with me and then when I wouldn't respond she pushed me against the lockers and started strangling me," he says annoyed

I can't help it, I smile a little. Maybe he actually does like me. But I still don't know all the details.

"So it didn't mean anything to you?" I ask cautiously

"Never in a million years," he says calmly

I sigh out and smile while stirring my pancakes, he seems to realize then asks

"What are smiling about?" He asks smugly

"Oh nothing" I say immediately wiping the smile of my face. He smiles back then his face goes serious.

"What's wrong?" I ask

"Nothing," he says quickly

I stop stirring my pancakes and turn his pan off making his face to me

"Hey I was working on those!" He whines referring to the few peices of bacon on the pan

"I don't care, now tell me why you seem sad all of a sudden," I say seriously

He just sighs and gives me a pleading look to let the conversation go. I just stand there and fold my arms giving him a stern look. He sighs again and says quietly something I couldn't here.

"What?" I ask again

"Did the date mean anything to you?" He asks looking at the floor

"What? Of course it did! Why would you ask that?" I ask surprised

"I don't think it really did to you because you came to school with Peter holding your hand a few days later!" He says exasperated

He thinks that the date meant nothing to ME?!

"You think the date meant nothing to me?" I ask voicing my thoughts

"Well what else am I supposed to think?! You got a boyfriend before I could even ask you to be _my_ girlfriend!" He quietly screams

Wait what did he say?

**Four's P.O.V**

Shit. Shit. Shit!

I just said that out loud. Crap! Stupid Four stupid!

"What did you say?" Tris asks

"nothing," I mumble then go back to doing to bacon

"Wait," she says blocking my way to turn on the stove

"The date did mean something to me, but I saw you kissing Lauren and I got jealous and thought that it wasn't anything to you, I'm sorry."

So the date did mean something to her, thank god!

"Why were you jealous?" I ask

"Because, I actually like you and when I saw Lauren kissing you, my thoughts went back to my first thoughts, that never in a million years will you ever take a second glance at me," she says the last part quietly.

"Hey," I say gently gathering her face in my hands and forcing her to look at me, "I think you are the most beautiful girl in the world, and I will take multiple glances at you to understand how such a beauty is even alive," I say surprised by myself at the words coming out of my mouth.

She blushes so red and gives me the biggest smile possible

"How about this," I say an idea coming to mind "Let's say the the events after that date never happened, and let's go on our second date," I say with a smirk

She laughs and says, "I would love too,"

I feel overjoyed, but on the outside I just have a bright smile, and Tris smiles back at me. I then reach behind her and turn on the stove again, then look back at her.

"Now go away and finish the pancakes, I am starving and the others will wake up soon," I say harshly, but still joking.

She laughs, god that laugh, and replies, "Okay _dad,_" I cringe at the word dad, and it doesn't go unnoticed, but as soon as the words are about to come out of her mouth, we hear a pair of footsteps, and groans coming from the living room. We quietly finish the pancakes and bacon and set them on the tables. By then most everyone is around the living room, eating multiple serving of pancakes and bacon.

Once we are all done eating, we sit in the living room letting the food we just ate digest.

"Oh! Guys do you wanna play in my pool?" Christina asks excitedly

Tris immediately shoots up and screams, "YES!" and she runs to the pool grabbing her stuff along the way.

I just silently chuckle, I guess she like swimming.

I get up slowly and gather my stuff like everybody else, heading to the pool.

I feel a slap on my shoulder and turn to see Zeke with a smug smirk on.

"What?" I ask

"You like her a lot don't you," Zeke says

How can he read me so easily? I don't want him to constantly bug me about this so I just do a shrug, brushing it off.

"Oh come on dude, you laugh and at everything she says, and you are constantly looking at her." Gosh he pays attention.

I give him a stern look and reply, "If you tell anyone about anything between us I will make sure you have a miserable life Ezekiel Pedrad," he just laughs and walks away mumbling something along the lines of "Tris is one lucky girl,"

I just growl at him silently and make my way to the pool.

**Tris's P.O.V.**

I run to the pool and stop dead in my tracks when I remember something, I only bought my two piece bathing suit. And I am swimming in front of Four, crap! If Four see's me in my bathing suit I am going to scare him away, and he is never going to want me to be his girlfriend. I am just thinking of a way to escape when Christina comes up behind me.

"Hey you ran so fast- wait, what's wrong?" She asks after seeing my facial expression

"Um, I don't think I want to swim today Christina, I don't feel so good," I say trying to get out of wearing my swimsuit.

"What? Why? You seemed so happy two seconds ago when rushed over here,"

I just look down embarrassed at the fact that I can't wear a swimsuit in front of Four.

"Tris," She says gently, "Please tell me the real reason why you don't want to swim,"

I look at her and realize that I can trust her, for the short time that I have been in this school she was always that one that I could talk too, and could actually tell the truth too. I sigh, "When you invited me to go swimming yesterday, you didn't tell me that Four was coming, so I bought a two piece set, that will show more skin than I am used too, but now that Four is here, if he sees me in something like that he would never want to go out with me again," I say quietly

Christina just looks at me like I am crazy and shake her head, "Tris you are so beautiful, and your body is perfect! If Four sees you in that he won't get his eyes off of you!"

I smile at the thought of Four fawning over me, maybe a little skin won't be too bad. I take a deep breathe and nod at Christina who squeals and hugs me, I can't help but laugh at her giddiness.

Right after she stops squealing everybody else has joined us and we are walking to the pool to get dressed. Once we reach the pool I go into the bathroom to the corner and slip out of my pajamas. I clip on my light blue bandeau top with frills coming down from it so it is going to the bottom of my rib cage, then slip on my matching light blue bikini bottom with cut-outs on the side and lace on the bottom. I look at the mirror on the wall and let my hair down from its bun so my hair won't be too hard to take down after I am done swimming. I step out of the bathroom and find that everybody is still changing except for the boys who are lounging on the pool chairs, they are turned away from me so I silently slip in the pool unnoticed from them. Then I bring my feet up from under me and kick and hard as I can, the water drowns them since the chairs are close to the edge of the pool. Uriah screams out and gives me a death glare, while Zeke is shaking his head to get the water out and all the water goes on Will, Will screams hey then takes some of the water from the pool and tries to splash Zeke, but at the last second Zeke ducks and all the water goes on Four who is right next to him. Four gives Will the death glare and begins to charge at him. The whole time I am laughing my butt off struggling to get air, and to stay above water the whole time. Soon I feel the splash of Four's body along with Will bringing him down. Four pushes Will under and then swims away. I stop laughing and look at how Four's body glides along the water and the muscles in his bare back are flexing, and his abs scrunch with every move. I sigh and soon Christina jumps in the pool and lands on top of Will who just got above water again, once again my giddiness takes over and I am once again laughing till I am struggling to breathe. As my laughter slightly dies down, but not completely, I see Four coming up to me sneakily from the corner of my eye. I jolt towards him to splash him but I am too late ad he lunges at me and grabs my bare waist and drags me under the water. Me being the professional swimmer I am expertly tangles out of his grasp and swims to the other side of the pool in record time. By the time he comes up over the water I am on the other side of the pool with a big smirk on my face.

"Dang Tris, where did you learn to swim like that?" Four asks

"Swim school, you should try it, it will help you actually take me down next time," I shout from the other side of the pool

He just rolls his eyes and tries to swim to me again, this time I let him and turn to face him. He just looks into my eyes and grabs my waist once again, he leans in and I stay in place waiting for his lips to meet mine, but as soon as I close my eyes I feel his fingers twitch and this giddy feeling fills up inside me and I start to wriggle out his grasp, but his hands are clamped around my waist tickling me like there is no tomorrow. After I finally get out of his grasp, I see that everybody is in the pool, I scan the pool and the area around it and see that there is a high up diving board with different diving boards under it near the 12 feet area of the pool. I get an excited look on my face and swim fast to the ladder near the diving board. I hop out of the pool and Four is following me.

"What do you think you are doing Tris?" Four asks

"I am going to dive! You wanna come?" I ask him

"Sure,"

I start to climb and after a few steps he follows behind me, as we get higher and higher I feel his breath quicken and once we get to the first diving board that is only about 20 feet up in the air he says, "You wanna jump here? This is high enough."

I look back down at him and then say, "Are you afraid of heights?" I ask quietly, cautious of the fact that being afraid of something is not something I imagine is what Four wants to world to know.

I looks up at me and sighs, then slowly I see his head bob very slightly

I sigh too, "Then why did you come here? You could have said no," I say gently

"The diving boards are high up and I just wanted to protect you," he says quietly

"Four, I have been swimming since I was 4, I can handle myself," I say

"I know you are capable of doing that, but I just feel like I need to protect you,"

I sigh again and say, "Okay go down I will come after you,"

"No,"

"What?"

"I want to jump from there," He says pointing to the top board which is at least 30 to 40 feet off the ground

"You don't have too,"

"I want too," he simply replies

I just shake my head at him with a little smile and start to make my up to the top board again. Once I reach the top of the ladder he stops a few rungs down and I hop to the board, I walk to the end and take a deep breath, I then turn around and face the ladder, where Four is looking at me. I smile at him then spring back into a backflip, I do multiple twists and turns that I remember I did in swim school. All too soon I see the water gaining on me and I quickly form a diving position and dive gracefully in the water, I reach the bottom and quickly swim to the top gasping for air. As I come to my senses I look up and see that Four jumped from the diving board in a simple, but graceful cannon ball. So graceful the water barely made a splash considering his weight. Once he comes to the surface, I swim to him and say.

"Wow Four that was amazing!"

He looks at me incredulously and says, "Tris you just did the most complicated dive I have ever seen and you are complimenting me?!"

I just give him a confused look as to why that surprised him.

He just shakes his head and grabs my hand under the water and drags me to the others.

We spend almost two hours in the water and once my fingers and toes look like raisins like everybody else we decide to hop out of the pool and shower. I grab my clothes and after many protests me and Christina are the ones who end up taking a shower first, in the two different bathrooms. I run upstairs with my clothes and the towel Christina gave and take a quick shower and wash my hair as well. I hop out and get dressed in my red burgundy high-waisted jeans and my black crop top that only show about a half inch of my skin. After I finish putting my hair in a high ponytail, I walk across the hall to Christina's room I am guessing since everything is baby-blue and pastel purple. I look around looking at all the decorations, and see pics of her friends in school, most of the people are from the recent gang except for a few others. I smile at how happy everybody looks, I see in the the far right Four is there with a small smile on his face, but even that looks fake. I frown at the thought that he isn't happy.

"Like what you see?" I here

I jump at the voice and turn to see a smirking Christina at the door

"Gosh, you scared me, nice room, it is very... girly," I say

She flips her hair and says in the sassiest voice possible, "thanks! I try,"

At this i just laugh and turn back to the picture I was looking at before.

"That was freshman year, it was the week of the Spring dance," Christina says sounding deep in thought

"Looks fun,"

"It would have been more fun with you, at least Four would have been happier,"

"What is that supposed to mean," I ask turning to her

"You guys obviously like each other, and Four has never used the diving board until today, he would give us a death glare and swim away or sit on the ledge,"

"That doesn't mean he likes me,"

"Yes it does, because he was smiling throughout the whole thing, by the way, coolest dive ever Tris,"

"Ha, thanks,"

"And this morning you guys were all snuggled up,"

I turn to her abruptly and look at her incredulously, "I thought you were asleep!"

"I was pretending but I was up when I heard you say, "Well this is awkward,"

"Oh I said that out loud?" I ask blushing

"Oh yeah, and then you laughed at his hair? That was adorable, until you fell on your butt,"

I just roll my eyes

"So what did you do all night?"

"Ummm, sleep? What else would we do?" I ask innocently

"Well you would ha-,"

"Don't answer that," I say holding my hand up to make her stop with a grossed out look my face after realizing what she was about to say

She laughs and grabs my hand and pulls me down stairs where everybody is lounging in the living room.

We all sit down and chat about everything possible laughing occasionally, usually at Uriah and Zeke's comments, most of the conversation is how 'awesome' or 'sick' my dive was, and how me and Four should start dating, luckily he says nothing about our date, or our second one, and nether do I.

Once conversation dies down a little when hear Uriah's stomach growl like a lion trying to escape his stomach.

We all laugh at the sound and Christian automatically asks us what pizza to buy. Soon she is calling Papa John's to get us two veggie and pepperoni pizzas.

Once the pizza arrives we eat with many conversations, like the Winter dance coming up, which then leads to shopping, which then leads to which dress style is better, and that leads to designing dresses of our own, all the while the boys are having their own conversations, except for me and Four who occasionally nod to the conversation, but mostly we are looking at each other silently making fun of our friends, and enjoying the secluded moment

**A/N: Do you hate me? I am sorry it took really long! But this the LONGEST CHAPTER YET, 3,930 words, do ya hate me know? ;)**

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW**

**~Keep up the fluff~ (I haven't done that in a while)**


End file.
